warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MKsmashed/Bot Tips : Leo
Welcome to the first edition of Bot Tips, a strategy guide for each bot! This first edition will be on the Leo, one of the strongest silver bots around! I hope this guide helps you to become a better Leo player, or to convince you to use one. OVERVIEW The Leo is a high health bot, and it is best used for knife fighting. Its high health allows it to remain strong in sustained skirmishes. It's also very versatile, so it can fulfill any position in battle (though again, it's best used for close-range brawls). It can remain useful up until mid-expert, and may be the best silver bot. SETUPS The Leo's versatility means that there are loads of valid options for setups. Here are some to fulfill each position: * All Thunders may be replaced with Avengers to make the setup better, as Avengers are currently more powerful. Sniper: Flux and three Gekkos, Trebuchet and three Gekkos Ambusher: Exodus and three Pinatas, Thermite and three Aphids Knife Fighter: Thunder and three Pinatas, Thunder and three Gusts, Ember and three Magnums, Avenger and three Punishers Arty: Zenit and three Noricums Mid-ranger: Zeus and three Gekkos, Trident and three Pins, Tempest and three Molots, Chimera and three Spirals STRATEGY As a Knife Fighter, don't be afraid to charge into combat. Your high health should support you throughout a duel, as long as you aren't fighting Orkan Spectres. As an Ambusher, you should be able to do enough damage right away so that you are able to finish the enemy off quickly with your reloading ammo (instead of moving to cover so you can refill a little before going out to attack again). If you are Sniping, you will be using Gekkos. Make sure you attack enemies that are in the open, as Gekkos are easy to avoid by going into cover. As an Arty, make sure you follow usual Arty tactics such as going to a high, covered spot and staying as far away from the middle of the map as possible. Knife-fighters should be able to take down targets easily. Charge across the battlefield until you are close to an enemy and duck into cover. Move the camera so you are able to see what the enemy has. If they have rocket weapons, they probably already be on top of you. Take them out as quickly as possible. Otherwise, feel free to charge, as they will have difficulty beating you. For the Mid-rangers, cover is key. Move with friends, help them take out enemies from a little ways back, then keep moving right behind them. Going with multiple allies is recommended, and always use cover. SUMMARY Many people don't pay to win. If you don't, and want to save towards a component bot, use this as your placeholder. In the earlier leagues, this is the most powerful thing around. Use it to your advantage. It can hold out against all non-dash and descend bots well. I highly suggested you use it. Category:Use Category:Blog posts